Enterprise portal applications have a complex architecture which includes subsystems working together to deliver information to the end users. One goal of portal developers is to enable the users to have the best user experience possible. To achieve this goal, the portal developers may employ different tools. However, since each of these tools may have been developed for a single purpose, they tend to lack the ability to operate together in a cohesive manner. As a result, the information generated may not be as specific as necessary. For example, slow response experienced by a user of a portal application may be attributed to the portal application in general when, in actuality, the problem may be caused by a particular database transaction in the underlying subsystems.